I Want HER
by thelovelykae
Summary: Jade West, goes to camp for three months, but it turns out the office spelled her name wrong, and she's now rooming in a cabin of five boys. Robbie,Andre,Beck,Danny, & Sinjin. Happy Summer.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I can tell I'm going to love this story. This is before the gang met. Yes, I think the whole victorious gang will be in this. There is no Hollywood arts. Jade will be a little OOC in this story. IN this chapter the most! So enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I am not Dan. I don't own Victorious. I promise. **

* * *

_Run baby run!  
Don't ever look back;  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance!  
Don't tell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be,  
Run baby run,  
Forever we'll be, you and me!_

_*Clap clap*_

Jade rolled over. Her alarm clock was singing to her favorite song, Check yes, Juliet, by We the Kings. She smiled, and landed her palm on the ovular button on the top and sighed. Today was her last morning at home. At one, she would be leaving for summer camp until the week before school started.

She threw off her covers and grabbed her clothes, rushing to the bathroom before Andrew, her brother could get it. She laughed as he opened the door and ran after her, but was too slow, and ended up with a slammed door in his face.

Jade looked at herself in the mirror. The night before, she'd gone to her friend's party, and the signs were on her face. Glow in the dark liquid covered her neck and chest in green, neon yellows, and a whitish color that was once blue. Mascara and eyeliner edged her eyes, making them look bed-head fierce. She sighed, and grabbed the make-up remover off of her shelf when Andrew started banging on the door.

"I got to pee!" he screamed at her.  
"Too much information!" Jade screamed back, and continued.

Annoyed, Jade squirted a little of the liquid onto a cotton ball, and put it back on the shelf. "Go take a whizz outside on a tree," she added calmly, and stared at her reflection over the counter, wiping off the excess make-up.

Jade smiled when she heard Andrew walk off, muttering something about how girls were ridiculous and stupid. She finished wiping off her make-up, washed her face, and applied new material to her face, this time, less, and more fresh-looking.

She finished in the bathroom, after changing, brushing her hair and teeth, and putting on deodorant, and walked out of the bathroom, seeing Andrew on the floor against the wall opposite the bathroom. She smiled. "Done," she replied.

Andrew rolled his eyes. "Can't wait 'till you're gone," he grumbled, getting up.  
Girls were so annoying sometimes, taking up massive amounts of time in the bathroom.  
He could get everything done in fifteen if he didn't have to take a constitutional.

Jade eyed him. "You really ought to put a shirt on. You're going to poke my eye out one day," she added with a smirk

Andrew mocked her, making faces that she hadn't for emphasis, and pushed her shoulder gently, then let himself into the bathroom, and locked the door.

Jade rolled her eyes, tossed her dirty clothes in the hamper, and walked into her bedroom to clean it before she left. Sometimes, she thought she liked having a brother. He'd been there when she'd had guy problems, and stuck up for her a lot at school. Other times, she didn't understand why he didn't build a new bathroom for himself.

Jade made her bed and tidied her dresser before stuffing her perfume and make-up bag into her suitcase that was sitting on her floor behind her door.  
Then, she went to her closet and put all the shoes that her scattered around the house in order and hung up all the clothes that she'd decided not to bring.

She picked up a red shirt that was a low scoop neck and had a hole in the back, connected at the neck with a tie and studied it.  
After a moment, she threw it into her extremely unorganized suitcase that still wasn't completely packed yet.

She finished her closet, and moved onto her dresser.  
She wrapped her perfume in bubble-wrap and put it next to her suitcase alongside a small collection of her make-up.  
She grabbed her iron-supplement pills and tossed those in too.

Finally, she looked around her room for something that she might have missed.  
It felt like she missed everything.  
She thought about her just folding her room up in quarters and bringing it with her, and she smirked at herself.  
She compromised for a teddy bear that she could put on her bed to remind her of home, eventhough she knew noone could ever see that.

But then again, she was trying something new, with new people whom she had never met.

She went to the linen closet and grabbed some sheets, queen sized just in case, and put that in her overfilling suitcase too.  
She contemplated stuffing her pillow it, but decided she'd just put it in the backseat in case she wanted to take a rest during her drive.

A knock on her door startled her. "Sorry," Andrew apologized, but the grin splayed across his face gave away his amusement.  
Jade made a face at him. "What are you doing?" she asked him, lifting an pierced eyebrow.  
Andrew never came into her room.

Andrew leaned up against the door frame, crossing his arms. His man-boobs bulged out between the space, and Jade made another face at him.  
_Gross!  
_"Just wanted to tell you that I hate you and can't wait for you to leave, and hope you never come home," he replied casually, shrugging.

Jade laughed sarcastically and pulled her suitcase onto her bed, stuffing even more necessity items into pockets. "I'll miss you too, jerk-face," she replied, pulling on the zipper. The suitcase wasn't closing.  
She groaned and set to work folding clothes, making them neat and organized, knowing it wouldn't last a week. She found a place for everything, and still didn't see how she was going to close it.  
The bag was stretched to its limit, every pocket was bulging with items.  
She stepped back, and analyzed it before looking to Andrew.  
"Help please?" she asked him.

Andrew snickered at her, but walked forward and leaned on the top of the suitcase while Jade pulled the zipper around the three sides of the baggage.  
She grinned at him. "Thanks," she replied, and patted him high on the shoulder to avoid touching his man-boob.  
_Gross._

He looked at his sister with a questioning look and rolled his eyes. Then he opened his arms and enveloped her in a hug.. "You can always call, and you're only a day's drive away," he reminded her.  
Jade smiled. "You're such a wuss," she told him.  
All men were wusses. They liked to think that they were tough and manly, never cried and only swore when something hurt, but when they were alone, Jade was convinced that they cried like babies.

Even so, she hugged him back

"Oh, and I want pictures and other souvenirs," he added with a nod.  
"Stuff like cups and pictures of you falling on your face and stuff."

Jade sighed. Boys were impossible.  
"Yes, and then you'll get mad when I tell you it's a boy that did it." She replied.  
Andrew smiled sheepishly. "Well, how else am I supposed to badger you?"  
There was a moment of awkward silence before Andrew filled it with, "But you should stay away from boys. It would make me worry less." He added pointedly.

She remembered the year before when she went to sports camp with Andrew.  
It had been a nightmare. He tormented her, and by the end of the first week, boys refused to look at her.  
Those were the times when she wished she didn't have an older brother.

Jade punched him playfully in the chest. "Shut up, would you? You sound like mom,"

"Who sounds like mom?" a voice came from the doorway.

The two looked and saw their mother, Eliza, in the doorway, wearing an apron over a t-shirt and shorts.  
Her short cropped hair was brought back into a half pony-tail to get the hair out of her face while she cooked, and her apron was covered from top to bottom in flour and water.

"Andrew is blubbering, asking me not to go," Jade teased, giving him a look out of the corner of her eye.

"Am not!" Andrew retorted. "I can't wait! I get the bathroom to myself!"  
He crossed his arms and pouted.

The three laughed. Then, looked at her daughter.

Tears flooded her eyes as she thought about the past, and she grabbed her hand.  
Jade gave her a look that said, 'Mom, what's wrong?'

"My baby girl is leaving..." she whimpered, her bottom lip quivering.

Jade, trying to lighten the mood, laughed. "Mother, I'm going to camp. I'll be back in three months. I have one more year before I leave for good. No worries," she said, and hugged her mom.  
Over her shoulder, Andrew was laughing and pointing at her. Jade stuck her tongue out at him, and then kissed her mother's cheek.

"Alright," her mother sniffled. "I uhm..." Eliza wiped her face with her floury apron. "I baked you cookies for the trip up and I packed your lunch." she told them, absent-mindedly walking out of her room towards her ever-beloved kitchen.

Jade smiled at Andrew with knowing eyes. Both of the children knew that their mother wasn't going to take Jade's leaving very lightly, even if she was coming back in three months and going to be going to their high school for her senior year. Their father had died a year back in the war, and so Eliza took anyone's leaving really hard.

"I want some cookies," Andrew grumbled, following the two girls into the main area of the house.

Jade smiled back victoriously. "Ask mom to make some for you," she replied sarcastically, and went into the kitchen.  
She knew their mother wouldn't make another batch for at least another week or so, and Andrew would probably blow up the kitchen if he tried to make them.

When they got to the kitchen, Jade was welcomed by a giant box of cookies, enough to last her two days, even if she sat on the couch all day and vegged on them. Her eyeballs popped out of her head. "Mom! Wow! Thanks! But…how am I going to fit all this?" she asked, looking at her nearly over-stuffed lunch-box.

Her mom shrugged. "You'll fit it somehow," she said with a knowing smile and a sniffle, and wiped off her hands satisfactorily on her apron.

Over an hour later, Jade was all packed up in her small silver car.  
She left it running, and got out to say her good-byes.

Mrs. West kissed her daughter on the forehead and cheeks, and then left abruptly for her house with her head down.

She really didn't want her to leave. Jade was her baby girl.

Of course, Eliza loved her son just as much as she loved her daughter, but not having a husband to bond with her son left him to find another 'dad' figure, while Jade and her bonded more close.

Andrew watched his mom leave. Then, he turned to Jade, and tucked his hands into his pockets. "Well, I'll see you later, Jadelyn," he said.  
Jade moaned. "How many times have I asked you not to call me that?" she asked him with a scowl.  
Andrew looked around and puckered his lips. "Uhmmm…" he thought outloud. "About…fourteen million, forty seven and six." He told her.  
Jade laughed, pushing her freshly dyed black hair of her eyes. "That's not even a real number." She said.  
Andrew nodded. "No, but two is, and it's the number of years older than you I am," he said proudly, offering a hand to Jade.

But Jade didn't take it. She launched herself into her brother's arms, and hugged him tight. Andrew closed his hands around her waist, and lightly kissed her hair.  
"Be good," he said. "No boys," he added. "I don't want to have to take a day out of my work schedule and bathroom lounging to come and beat some pervert up for you," he said casually.  
"But if you really need me to, I will," he added just in case.  
Jade laughed, and let Andrew walk her to her car. "Don't worry about me. You can blow the bathroom up for three months." she said.  
"Yes!" Andrew hissed.  
"But when I come back, all war on the bathroom toilet ceases." She warned with a finger.  
Andrew gave her a look. "I'll work on an air-freshener strong enough for me while you're gone." He promise.

Jade made a face. "You're so_ gross!_" she told him.  
Andrew shrugged. "I'm your brother," he said, kissed his fingers and slapped her forehead.  
Jade scowled at him, but he'd already shut her door.  
He had his pinky and thumb open on his closed fingers, and he put it to his ear.  
"Call me," he mouthed to her.

Jade stuck her tongue out, but nodded, put the car in reverse, and backed out of her driveway and headed down along the road, waving briefly.

Andrew stared at the car, waving until he couldn't see it anymore, and set off for the house to consol his mother with a dreaded chick-flick.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, i like reviews (; Would you guys mind reviewing my other story? go to my profile & read it (; Thanks. -k .**

**Details: I KNOW JADE IS OOC! SHE IS NOT AS MEAN, BUT STILL MEAN. STOP SAYING THAT PLEASEE (: ok? k. Plus, if you give me a review i will PM you back!**

**Disclaimer: Victorious does not own me & vise versa. ;P lol.**

* * *

_Check yes Juliet, are you with me?_

_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk,_

_I won't go until you come outside_

_*clap clap*_

_Check yes Juliet, Kill the limbo._

_I keep tossing rocks at your window,_

_There's no turning back for us tonight!_

Jade had been gone not even three minutes before she plugged in her 'We the Kings' CD, cranked up the volume and put her shades on.  
Now, she was heading down I-60, her head bobbing to the music.  
Sadly, it changed to 'Pink Champagne' by 'Ariana Grande', and she turned it down a tad, looking at the directions Andrew had so kindly printed out for her and stuck in her windshield.  
He knew that, even though Jade protested that she would not get lost, she would lose her way somewhere along the line for some reason or another and would need a map.  
She grinned, thanking Andrew silently, and flipped her blinker on. She had to get over into the last lane. She was in the third from the right.  
She coasted into the lane, horns blaring at her, and took the exit ramp.  
When the danger had passed, she stopped at the light, and looked for signs of the camp she was attending. All she saw was were signs to the nearest major towns, San Diego, Los Angeles, Riverside, Phoenix and Bakersfield.  
She sighed, and bent over her map, aware that no one was behind her.  
She was looking for Hayter Ave, a small city that was supposed to be near Bellflower.  
She searched over the small area, looking for a larger 'H'. With squinted eyes, she found the tiny city.

"Thanks," she murmured, and took a left.

_Make it pop like Pink Champagne _

_in the purple rain_

_We're gonna shake the city,_

_we're gonna show off our pretty,_

_pretty in pink champagne_

An hour later, and nearly an empty gas tank, she arrived at the sign that read:  
Hayter Ave: 18 miles  
She had about another fifteen minutes, according to the piece of paper, and then to sign into the camp and go and set everything up.  
As soon as the gas clicked off, she put the nozzle back, paid with her card, and zoomed out of the gas station.  
She admired the scenery as she went.  
Bellflower civilians didn't need to worry about A/C. It was a breezy seventy degrees, the sun was out, and she could smell the salt in the air from the ocean not even twenty miles away.  
There was also a nasty grime smell in the air, like polluted air.  
But she ignored it, turned off her A/C in the car and rolled down her window, letting her hair fly around in the wind.  
This camp was going to be awesome, she thought.  
Thirty minutes later, Jade reached the camp. 'CAMP RAVE!' read the sign happily at the entrance of the camp/park.  
She carefully drove in, taking in the scenery, the pool, the lake, the cabins, the wash houses, the parks, the tennis courts, and the cafe.  
Smiling, and thoroughly excited, she stopped at the office, and got out of her car.  
"Hello! Welcome to Camp Rave!" said the lady at the desk as soon as she stepped foot into the building.  
Jade grinned at the ladies weird hairdo. "Thanks, do I sign in here?" she asked, pushing her sunglasses to the top of her head.  
The lady nodded. "Yes," she replied, nodding to the clipboard hanging from the desk.  
Jade smiled. "What's your name?" the lady asked, heading to the computer that looked extremely outdated in the corner.  
"Jadelyn West," she replied, and took up the clipboard in one hand and the pen in the other.  
The lady tick-tacked away at the keyboard, and clicked the mouse a couple times.  
Jade looked at her when she'd finished, and frowned.  
The lady seemed to be either having a problem with the computer, or she couldn't read it because she was frowning as well, and was leaning close to the screen. Erin held in a comment that leaning that close was bad for the eyes.  
"Jadelyn...West," the lady repeated for herself. She looked at her. "We have a cabin for you...but...it's a boy's cabin." she said.  
Jade looked around, angry."Oh!" she said, not knowing what to say or how to help.  
"Have you changed the spelling of your name within the last...three months?" the lady asked her. Her voice reminded her of that of a shaky old woman's'.  
"Uhmm..no," Jade replied, annoyed.  
The lady got up, and left Jade in the lobby to stand and look dumb  
She observed the lobby first.  
It was a golden color, bright enough to lighten someone's mood when they walked in, but missed the pastry yellow color.  
There were pictures on the wall of kids that she presumed that had spent their summer at the camp too.  
All of faces in the pictures were plastered with smiles, grinning from ear-to-ear, teeth open in a laughing smile.  
She felt the need to be with those people. She wanted to have the fun that they were having.  
Moments later, the lady came back with a younger, but still aged lady. "Hello, Jadelyn," she said with a smile, looking at her through flat-top oval glasses. Then, she went right to work, while the original receptionist helped other people that had lined up behind her.  
After a minute, the second lady sat back in her chair. "Well, Jadelyn," she said, getting up from the computer with a piece of paper.  
"I'm really sorry about this, but you're going to have to room with…five other boys. I guess when someone was talking to your parent on the phone they miss understood or heard somehow because, they put the male spelling of JADELYN down, J-A-D-E-N and you were put into the boy's camp schedule." she told Jade.  
Jade looked around. "Alright?" she replied, unsure of anything at the moment.  
"So what do I do?"  
They put her in a room with boys?  
What were they thinking?  
Boys were pervs, complete jerks, disgusting and unhygienic.  
Great.  
The lady looked down, and picked up a key from a place on the desk. "We would have moved you into a girls' cabin, but this year, we reached maximum capacity and there aren't ANY spots left in the camp. There is an isolation cabin that we are allowed to offer you, but for the time being, you would be alone, until someone does something," she told Jade.  
Jade thought about it. She could be with five other boys, whom she knew not, or she could be alone. At least she would be able to possibly talk to someone with the boy's cabin. She would usually opt for the option of being alone, but she wanted to try something new. She HAD to try something new.  
"I'll stay where I am," she told the lady with a bothered smile, and took the receipt that was on the paper.  
"I'm really sorry, Jade," the manager told her again.  
Erin nodded. "It's fine." she said, and walked out of the office. As she exited, she thought she could hear two girls murmur about her.  
'She's so lucky. She gets to sleep in the same room with five guys. What I wouldn't give to trade for that.'  
Erin rolled her eyes. Fucking Sluts, Yeah, she though. I'm sure you would love it,  
Then, she went and hopped into her car.  
She looked at the key the manager had given her.  
On it was a happy D-13.  
On her receipt was Jaden West, Room D-13, $475.86.  
'Expensive camp,' she thought  
Her mother was going to be ticked.  
"D-13..." she said, looked under her windshield for her cabin. She was at D-3. She pressed the gas a little, flying by a group of girls in skimpy two pieces, tattoos and piercings in flip-flops with nicely tanned skin.  
Then she found the cabin. It was just like the other cabins. Except that it was full of boys. And she would room with them for three months.  
Jade sighed and got out of her car, looking up at the balcony. There was a guy in a blue polo looking down at her. She imagined him like a dog, looking at her, wondering why she was in his territory. She removed her glance from the guy and took a step forward. Above her, Jade heard, "Hey guys! There's a girl coming in!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** **THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS! I will try to update everyday, no promises. so far so good though. R&R my others story to please (:**

**DETAILS: *REEEEAAADDD* D: I read all you guys reviews & thanks to the nice ones (: I love you . but to the confused ones: I TRIED TO FIX SOME OBVIOUS PLOT HOLES IN THIS CHAPTER. SO IF YOU CAN FIND THEM, EH? ;) BECK IS A LITTLE OOC , I REPEAT; BECK IS A LITTLE OOC ONLY IN THIS CHAPTER! OK? OK. This is still an intro chapter; next chapter starts all the fun (;**

**Disclaimer: Is beck and jade having babies and humping like rabbits? no? well, i don't own victorious then. lololol.**

* * *

_Oh boy,_  
Jade said to herself.  
_There was a pack of wolves in here. A pack of wolves ready to eat me, maul me, tear me apart. This was their territory, and I was trespassing. Do I want this that bad? _  
Jade looked up at the welcoming door. Right about now, she'd really like to go back to her car and get the key to the isolation cabin. There would be no wolves, wondering why she was coming into their cabin there.  
_Just go in, Jade. It's not like they can kick you out. Just walk in and tell them, 'Hey guys. Seems kinda weird for me to be in here...but some of the names got switched out and I'm going to be in here_.  
Oh yes, this was going to go great.  
Jade jumped up and down once, trying to rid her anxiety, then put her fingers around the handle and yanked the door open.  
Inside was a rather nice cabin, covered from head-to-toe in wood.  
Wood floors, wood paneling, wood ceiling. There was a light through a hole in the ceiling that hung in the center of the room.  
A red rug covered the main part of the floor, and was surrounded by colored pieces of furniture that, although mismatched, seemed to flow with the master design of the room.  
There was nothing on the walls, except for a sign gaily engraved with WELCOME TO CAMP RAVE!  
Then, the sound of footsteps caught her attention, and five boys filed down from the upstairs.  
"The whole crew then?" she asked out loud. "Great."  
The first guy was in shorts, a blue and black striped shirt and flip-flops.  
The second and third were in jeans, the fourth in khakis and the fifth in board shorts  
The first guy looked her over. "So...not that we really mind, but...what are you doing here?" he asked his voice rather deep for such a clean. He wore brown hair on his head, had brown eyes, and thin but long nose.  
Jade smirked, and pulled one arm in with the other. "That's good that you don't mind," she said. "Because...I have to room with you guys." she added.  
_Why didn't I take that isolation cabin?_  
A tall, skinny guy with nerdy glasses stepped forward. "What?" he asked her. He sounded like he was scared of her.  
"Well..." she began to explain, willing her vocal cords to emit sound. "The people in the office messed up my name, and spelled it J-A-D-E-N instead of J-A-D-E-L-Y-N, because they thought i was a boy since my brother signed me up over the phone and they didn't even bother to ask my sex, because..well..they heard his voice. and so they stuck me with you guys. And they tried to change it back, but every single one of the other girls' cabins are full, and they can't put me anywhere." she explained quickly, making her short explanation more like a single sentence.  
She looked around. She was used to being the superior one to her peers, but she was so outnumbered here. There were five guys, each who could probably hold their own in a fight, and here was Jade, the girl who had a guys' name.  
The wolves were hungry; Jade saw it in their eyes. They were going to tell her to scram.  
She could sleep in her car, right? No, She wouldn't allow it.

_Its time to bring old Jade_ out,she thought.  
The first guy was first to break the silence. "You're not joking, are you?" he asked her suspiciously.  
Jade shook her head. "No, I'm not kidding." she replied, pulling out her key that had a giant D-13 engraved in it, along with 'Property of Camp Rave!' and showed it to the guy.  
The guy took the key and shrugged. "Alright," he said as though she's passed some test. "I don't mind, anyway." he announced with a smile, showing the guys her key.  
Jade frowned getting annoyed. Were they just gonna ask her questions all day? She was hungry. She wanted.. no, NEEDED a sandwich.  
A dark skinned punched the first guy. "Shut up, Beck," he scolded, and then looked at Jade.  
"They didn't offer you the isolation cabin?" he asked.  
Another guy, this one alittle nasty, nerdier looking than the tall, skinny guy punched the dark skinned guy.  
"Why don't** you** go to the isolation cabin." he suggested.  
The dark skinned guy shrugged, and for the first time to Jade, seemed to look like a nice guy.  
"It's cool, I don't blame you." he told her.  
Jade raised her eyebrows, (she obviously loved doing that), and nodded. "Thaanks..." she said.  
The first guy looked around, rubbing an invisible goatee.  
"Well," he said. "Since you will be staying in our cabin, I guess we should get acquainted." he suggested.  
The boys shrugged.  
"I'm Beck, as you probably already know," he said, pointing to himself. "And this is Danny," he said, pointing to a guy who hadn't said a word. Danny waved.  
"I am Andre," said the dark skinned guy with a smile.  
_He looks nice now..._ Jade thought bitterly.  
"And this is Robbie and Sinjin." he said, pointing to the other two.  
They both waved.  
Jade smiled. "Well, Beck, Robbie, Andre, Sinjin and Danny, I am Jade." she smiled, and pointed to herself, making fun of Beck, who'd done the same earlier.  
Beck laughed at her. "Oh, I guess we have a clown in our cabin now, huh?" he asked sarcastically.  
Jade smiled. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." she replied. "Now be such lovely gentlemen and help me unload my car?" she asked with a smirk, and walked out of the room without consent.  
The guys looked from each other and to Jade again.  
_This is going to be fun._


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: HI! HI! AND HI! (: You guys are the best! I know i said i would send PMs to people who reviewed, but i mean... i can't! ): Its to muccccchhhh ); but i will try to do everyone, but if you said something along the lines of,"great story" or "here a cookie, loved it!" or just "loved it!" , here's you answer: I LOVE YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE COOKIES! If you said something complex, then i will send you a PM. I love you guys tons! I will have a second AU at the end so.. go read! **

**Disclaimer: NOT DAN! I DONT OWN VICTORIOUS!**

* * *

Jade grinned on her way out of the cabin.

_Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought_ she said to herself, and inserted her car key into the trunk key.  
_Maybe we'll even be friends... she dared to think.  
The Beck guy was super cute. And so was...Andre, was his name?_  
Jade opened her trunk and pulled the first very large suitcase out with a bit of difficulty.  
"Andrew packed these last," she groaned, pushing her legs against the ground and pulling the heavy bag out of her car.  
Danny, the one who didn't say anything was the first to come out.  
"Need help?" he asked.  
Jade looked at him. "Yeah, actually." she replied, and touched her suitcase.  
"It's really heavy," she advised him.  
Danny shrugged, kneeled down and wrapped his arms around the base of the bag. Then, in one fluid movement, he lifted the suitcase, and turned to go inside.  
Beck came out. "Hey, how many are there?" he asked her.  
"Just two," she replied.  
"Just two!" Beck yelled back at the boys, who were crowded at the doorway.  
Then, he went and leaned against Jade's car.  
"So," he said. "Your name is really Jadelyn?" he asked her.  
Jade nodded and added,"Just Jade please." pushing aside extra bags to get to the other suitcase.  
Beck pushed off the car. "Want help?" he asked her, coming up behind her.  
Jade shook her head, her lips tight in a strained tug. "No," she grunted, and tugged on the bag.  
Beck tried to get around her, but Jade wouldn't move.  
"Let me help," he said offering-ly. "I don't want you to hurt yourself." he added frantically.  
Jade shook her head again, and heaved the bag. It came loose from its hold under the trunk, and Jade lost her footing.  
She released her grip on the suitcase, let out a squawk and reached out for Beck's arm.  
He caught her, his body and chest acting as a shield. He slipped his hands through her outstretched arms, and caught her before she fell.  
Jade looked up at him, breathing rapidly.  
"And I asked to help you so you wouldn't hurt yourself," he said with a smirk.  
Jade blushed. "thanks," she whispered, and let him shift her up back to her feet.  
Beck smiled, and smoothed his hands down her sides.  
"Anytime, beautiful," he replied, then leaned in, took the suitcase from the trunk, and hauled it inside.  
Jade touched her hair, and watched as Beck walked inside the house.  
_Beautiful?_ She thought. _Talk about random..._  
Jade got out the rest of her bags, her backpack that had extra stuff inside like her iPod and paper and pencils for writing, and her bathroom suitcase that had her "items", her make-up, and face cleaner, shampoo and conditioner, soap, and other things along that route, and last her purse in the passenger seat.  
Then, she put her keys in her pocket, closed her car doors, and headed toward the door.  
Beck was coming down the stairs when she came in.  
"Oh, yeah. Your room is inside. Uhmm...you had to have the middle bed because we took the bunks, but you won't be sleeping under anyone, and you're closet to the bathroom," he told her, scratching the back of his head.  
"Okay, thanks," she said, and went up the stairs.  
The second floor was decorated much the same as the bottom with wood walls and ceilings. There was a room for hanging out, minus the television, chairs and a small couch, along with a table that was secretly meant for card games at two in the morning.  
Jade went from the first room the bedroom, and saw two bunk beds, and a pullout bed, that was already pulled out for her, with both her suitcases on top of it.  
Down the wall a bit, the bathroom door was closed, and a light shining vaguely under it.  
She set her stuff down on the bed, and then sat herself down, waiting for the bathroom.  
She was going to install the air freshener she brought.  
Guys thought it was cool to take a large crap, and then do nothing about the stench, so the air freshener by glade should do something about it.  
The other beds were already set up with bags around them, wallets laying on them, and pillows at the heads, covered by blankets.  
Jade decided she'd do the same.  
Looking around, she decided to take off her suitcases before trying to find the sheets she would dress the bed with.  
After she finished covering her bed with sheets, covers and two pillows, she organized her suitcases so they could slide under her bed.  
The opening of a door startled her.  
Robbie looked at her. "Sorry," he said. "You...might not want to go in there for a while." he added, pointing to the bathroom.  
Jade rolled her eyes, and picked up the air freshener off her bedside table.  
"Here," she said, and handed it to him.  
He smiled, and plugged it in the bathroom.  
"Thanks," he said sheepishly, and looked at her.  
"So...you think you can put up with five other guys?" he asked.  
Jade shrugged, sitting on her newly made bed.  
"That depends," she said, swinging her feet.  
"Can you put up with a girl beating you up?"  
Robbie laughed nervously. "Oh, no, ha-ha, I don't know about that, Missy." he told her.  
Jade shrugged. "We'll see," she said, and stood up, following him down the stairs.

* * *

**_second AU: _****D: I lied to you guys, this chapter wasn't fun, its just because i don't wanna rush the story! NEXT ONE WILL BE ! **

**also, I LIKE REVIEWS! thank you guys for the follows, but can you also review? Can i have 35 reviews before next chapter? (: thanks. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: hey guys. So , you guys are lucky that ****_kittykat71098 _****used her review as 3 reviews, because i didn't get enough ): But i love her so I thought i'd update anyway. This is a better chapter, plus... BECK AND JADE ARE TALKING IN THIS CHAPTER. LOL. but JANDRE IS IN THIS MORE! BUT FEAR NOT THIS IS A BADE STORY! I SHIP BADE FIRST! lol. Its just a buildup. & YES, Cat and Tori will be in this idk about Trina. (: k. read now. **

**Disclaimer: I am Dan. Love Me. ... JK . ;P**

* * *

Downstairs, the boys were lounging in the living room. There was a three-seater couch, a loveseat and two individual chairs. Robbie and Andre had taken a seat on the loveseat, Sinjin was in one chair and Danny took the other, leaving Jade to sit on the couch by Beck.

She smirked at the boys and flopped on the couch.

"So," Andre said, breaking the silence that had settled when Robbie and Jade had entered the room.  
"Your name was messed up and they placed you in our cabin?"  
Jade nodded. "Yup."  
"But isn't that against the rules or something?" Beck asked.  
Danny shook his head. "Nah," he replied. "But the camp prefers non-co-ed cabins. But since there's no shower, and the bathroom is smaller than my pinky finger, they probably think that it won't be a problem. And she paid for the camp, it's not like they can say 'Oops, now you have to go home.'"  
Jade guessed that he'd been to the camp before.  
"A counselor will most likely come over nightly to check up on her," Andre announced.  
Danny nodded. "Probably," he agreed.  
"DUDE!" exclaimed the very silent Beck, who was now looking at a text on his phone. "The Lakers just beat the Heat in the first pre-games!"  
For a half an hour after that, the boys talked about sports, leaving Jade to sit and listen.  
They got onto the subject of home sports, and Danny announced that he was the head lineman for his hockey team. His stocky build and lean muscles told the story for him.  
Andre and Robbie both went to a performing arts high school with Beck and Sinjin.  
The conversation shifted from sports and school to what music they listened to.  
Robbie looked at Jade. "What sports do you play?"  
Jade took a deep breath. "Uhmm.. I don't really play sports. I act, sing, and dance. But I do like running." She recited.  
Andre was impressed. "I thought you played soccer. You have very tight legs." He said.  
Jade suddenly felt subconscious about her body as all ten eyes drifted to her legs.  
She covered them up with a pillow. "Thanks," she replied warily.  
By the time they'd finished discussing, Jade had labeled them all.  
Danny, obviously, was the cool jock with a super charm, but couldn't keep a relationship.  
Robbie was no athlete, but he was _different_.  
Sinjin... well, he was Sinjin.  
Andre was the cool guy who could get a girlfriend, but never found the right girl, and was on heartbreak leave from girls.  
Beck was the kid who wasn't great in his studies, but if he applied himself, he could get the best grades in class. He, of course had girls lined up for him to date, and he might have dated a few, but unlike most musician kids, he didn't use girls.  
Jade mentally noted to herself to steer clear of him.  
"So…" Sinjin said. "What do we do here?"  
Danny was the one who knew the answer. "A bunch of things. Everyday, there's a craft in the main hall, and open gym where you can play just about everything. There are also a bunch of classes you can take like art class, cooking, sewing which involves crochet, knitting, embroidery, cross-stitch, and other stuff. There's a pool that open everyday except Sunday, and a REC center, where you just chill and stuff. Oh, and jousting."  
Andre was laughing. "Been here before?" he asked. Danny was confused. "Yeah, once, why?"  
Beck snickered. "You know all about those sewing classes."  
Danny rolled his eyes. "Shut up," he snapped, and relaxed into his chair.  
"I'm hungry," announced Robbie.  
Andre nodded. "Yeah, me too," he agreed.  
Sinjin looked at his watch. "What time is dinner being served?" he asked Danny.  
"Around 5:30 is my guess," he replied. "That's what time is was served last year."  
"Well, it's 5:28 now. Let's go," he said, and got up.  
All five boys stood; Jade stayed sitting. She wasn't sure if the invitation had been extended to her or not, so it was better, she decided to sit just in case they all looked at her and told her she wasn't invited.  
She looked up to see Beck's hand extended to her. "Coming?" he asked.  
Jade took his hand, helping herself up. As she got up, his hands slipped to her waist, and shuffled out behind her.  
_Maybe that was an accident..._ she thought, but forgot those thoughts, and walked out the door after the ravenous boys.

The group had decided to walk the half mile to get to the dinner hall.  
Beck spotted some of his friends and told the group that he'd catch up later, leaving Jade with one less guy to deal with.  
For the next half an hour, they managed to gripe about the humidity, and how horrible it was.  
They stopped complaining when the air was permeated with the smell of their dinner.  
"Yum! Hamburgers!" Danny said, and quickened his pace, rubbing his stomach.  
Once they got through the line at the dinner hall, Danny pointed to the balcony above them. "We'll meet up there," he said, then left them to get his dinner.  
Quickly, the other boys we disappearing around her, so Jade decided to leave before she was standing there alone. Andre followed her.  
"Hey," he said.  
Jade smiled back. "Hello."  
There were two lines. A small line for some kind of Mediterranean sub that Jade wasn't brave enough to try, and a Mexican line.  
After a second, she decided to play it safe and get burritos.  
She walked over to a small wall that held trays, plates and eating utensils, and she grabbed one of each, plus a cup and got in line in front of Andre behind a brown medium lengthed hair girl with dark coco brown eyes. Another other girl ran up to her laughing. Jade glared her eyes at the cutting and rolled her eyes.  
"OMG! Amanda he looked at me!" the new girl with blonde curly hair and blue eyes yelled.  
"OMG! Who, Emily?!" Amanda questioned back, as loud as the first screamer.  
"You know. Beck!" Emily clapped her hands together. At the sound of Beck's name Jade decided to stop listening. She didn't want to know about Beck's love life. At least.. not yet. The girls hurried off to the top where Beck was sitting.

The line moved fairly quickly, and in no time, Jade was carefully arranging her plate with lettuce, tomatoes, salsa, sour cream, cheese, and chicken. Her other plate which she grabbed from the top of the buffet line she devoted to Spanish rice and sour cream.

A guy who had came up behind Jade watched her organize her condiments on her plate, waiting until she was ready to load her tortilla, then looked at his own overstuffed tortilla, knowing there was no way he was going to wrap it and eat it without a mess and laughed silently.  
"That's a good idea," he told her.  
Jade smiled .. just a little..politely. "Thank you," she replied, looking at him briefly.  
After a moment, "I'm Ryder." he said, not looking up.  
"Jade, nice to meet you," she replied, looking around for hot sauce, finding it, and throwing some packets onto her tray and then lining up for the drinks.  
"What cabin are you in?" Ryder asked, following her to the drinks.  
"D13," Jade replied simply, filling her glass half with unsweetened tea and lemonade.  
"Have a good day," she said dryly, and left him there to fill up his empty cup.  
Jade walked around to the steps, carefully going up them, one hand under her tray, one holding her glass. She paused at the top, looking for someone familiar, and finding only Beck at a the same table the girls had wondered to earlier in the middle of the hall.  
"Hey," she said to get his attention when she was close enough.  
Beck jumped a tiny bit in his chair, and his finger slipped out of his mouth.  
Jade snickered, sitting across from him.  
"Didn't mean to scare you," she said.  
He smiled, dimples puncturing his tan cheeks. "It's cool. Thought I'd save us a table. Mind if I go get something to eat?"  
Jade shook her head and began mixing her rice and sour cream.  
Not long after Beck left, Danny and Robbie came up.  
"Hey Jade, thanks for saving us a table." Danny said.  
Jade shook her head. "Beck did, actually." she replied.  
Robbie looked at Danny and shrugged before taking a seat beside where Beck was and Danny beside him.  
The two had gotten meatloaf, green beans and potatoes with gravy, plus a slice of red cake.  
"What was on your side besides Mexican?" Danny asked her, pulling a napkin out from it's holder in the middle of the table as Andre came up beside her.  
"Some Mediterranean sandwich you could not have paid me to eat." she shrugged.  
Andre sat down. "Sorry it took me so long," he said. "That Ryder kid over filled his drink after you left, causing a lot of slippage and mess,"  
Jade laughed. "Really?" she asked.  
Andre nodded, smiling. "Yeah. He wasn't paying attention," he replied.  
"That's great. What was he watching?"  
Andre looked at her as though it was the easiest question in the world. "Who else? You."  
Jade nearly choked on her rice. "Why me?" she asked.  
Andre rolled his eyes. "Never mind." he said haughtily.  
Jade took a drink.  
_Why would he be watching me._..she wondered.  
Andre seemed upset.  
"Why do you think he asked for your cabin number?" he demanded.  
Jade shrugged. "I dunno..." she replied.  
The two dropped the conversation as the other two boys walked up to join them.

* * *

**SECOND AU: 45-50 reviews = next chapter. **

**What do you think is gonna happen with Ryder? 0.o He shall ruin everything... lol. **

**Not really, what do you think should happen with him?**

**Tell me (:**

**bye. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: You guys are amazing. (: Thanks for all the reviews. This was going to be longer, but my laptop was going through somethings and shut off while I was typing and didn't save. So if there are any mistakes you guys know why; I WAS TYPING HELLA FAST! **

**Disclaimer: I love Dan, but me and him are two different people. I'm sure I wouldn't want to be him, especially after Bade lovers see Opposite Date. lol. k, this was long for no freaking reason, byee.**

* * *

When the six reached the cabin, the sun was setting on the coast, and the rays from the sun were flying over trees in hot hues of red, orange and pink in a beautiful assembly, nourishing the skies with it's color.  
Jade stopped to look at it before she walked inside, blinking her eyes several times to become accustomed to the filtered light.  
Overhead, the buzz of the lights filled the room, and a few gnats swarmed the light like a flock of birds. Jade sat down on the love seat, and Beck followed her.  
The five sat there quickly, Danny having gone upstairs to go to the bathroom.  
Feeling her pocket start to vibrate, Jade reached into it, pulling out her phone and flipping it open.  
"Hello?"  
"Jade! Why haven't you called?" said her mother on the other line.  
"Hey to you too, Mom," Jade laughed.  
"We just got back from dinner."  
"We?"  
Jade nodded. "Yeah. Actually, it's a funny story. The counselor people messed up my name and put the male spelling down instead of my spelling, and so...yeah. I'm rooming with guys." she said hesitantly.  
"Ooh," said her mother, her voice full of surprise.  
"Boys...well..uhmm.."  
In the background, she heard her brother jump up from what she presumed a chair at the table from the screeching sound of metal on tile.  
"What boys?" Andrew demanded loudly.  
"Shush, Andrew. Well, Jade, you know you can always sleep in your car if things get bad or you feel uncomfortable. And I'm sure the staff would be more than willing to help you out if you needed it..and...Andrew can always come up there..."  
"Mom, it's okay. They're super nice, and I know they wouldn't try anything." she interrupted her mother.  
"Besides, they'd have to answer to Andrew, and I don't think anyone would like to do that." she added with a grin, glancing at the boys who were all looking at her curiously, blatantly listening to her conversation curiously. She grinned at them when they all simultaneously sat back at the mention of Andrew.  
Her mom was still unconvinced. "I don't know, Jade, boys are...well...boys. They think with their...heads and not their...heads." she told her.  
Jade snickered. "I know. Trust me mom, if there was a girls' dorm, I would've been in there, but they're ALL taken up."  
Jade's mother finally gave in. "All right. But call anyone, including the police if you need to."  
Jade looked at the boys. She didn't think she'd need to call the police. They were all super sweet, in some way or another. Beck smiled at her and touched her hand.  
"So how is home?" she asked.  
"Well, let Andrew tell you about it, I have to go finish dinner. I love you darling."  
"Love you too, Mom."  
"So, what's wrong with the boys?" Andrew said, right off the back.  
Jade giggled, looking at the five boys who were staring at her. "Nothing bad." she said in a sweet voice.  
"J, not funny." Andrew warned.  
"Uhm," Jade pondered how to tell her brother without him blowing up. "I'm...rooming with them?"  
"What?"  
Jade quickly explained the situation, and step-by-step, she calmed her brother down.  
"Well, you let me know, any hour of the day, if you need me."  
"Yes Andy." She said, pulling the phone away to see her battery flashing at her.  
"I gotta go Andrew. My battery is about to die." Jade told him, a little thankful.  
Andrew sighed. "Sure. Love you, J."  
"Love you too, Andrew," and she hung up, putting a mental note in her head to put her phone on the charger that night.  
Jade hung up the phone.  
"You guys got super quite," she announced, making them chuckle.  
Robbie shrugged. "We were interested in Andrew." he said simply.  
Jade laughed. "Who thinks they can beat me at Monopoly?" she asked, getting up and heading for the stairs to the table upstairs.  
"I think I can," Beck offered, following her.  
Jade just laughed going up the steps, followed by her five boys.

The group played for over four hours, and by the time they stopped, it was two in the morning.

Then they were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
"Who is gonna come knocking at two?" André asked, rather perturbed.  
"Maybe the counselors," Robbie offered, getting up, followed by the crowd.  
They made their way down the stairs, Robbie first, and to the door.  
"She's fine," Robbie stated while he opened the door, then he froze.  
It wasn't a counselor member at all.  
"Who are you?" he asked, staring down at someone at the door.  
Jade pushed her way to the front.  
"Who is it?" she asked, squeezing between Robbie and André, who weren't moving an inch.  
Finally, she managed to slip through Andre's barrier to see Ryder standing on their porch.  
"Heyy...," he said to Robbie, his eyes continuously drifting back and forth to Jade and Robbie.  
"I'm here for Jade." he added, looking straight at her.  
Jade furrowed her eyebrows.  
"This late? For what?"  
Ryder smiled. "There's a party at my cabin," he said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder at a cabin with all lights on in the distance.  
Beck stared the guy down.  
"What for?" he demanded.  
Ryder looked at Beck as stern, even though he was a good four inches shorter than him.  
"Just because. Now, does she need permission from you to leave this cubicle or something? 'Cause if you don't mind, I'd like to get her there before the party is over."  
Beck glared at Ryder.  
"Party?" Jade asked Ryder, looking at him with cation.  
Ryder nodded. "I mean...if you want to." he told her.  
"You don't have to if you don't want to. I know it's late and all..."  
Jade shook her head.  
"I'd love to go!" she said happily.  
Andre's head shot toward her.  
"What?" he demanded.  
Jade shrugged.  
"Why not?" she asked.  
"It's a party. Be right back, Ryder." she called to him, and ran up the stairs.  
Beck turned to Ryder.  
"Dude...what are you doing?" he snarled.  
Ryder pretended to be interested in the inside of their dorm.  
"Come on, man. You know exactly what' going on. She's hot. And you've obviously made no move. And I'm interested. So...you put it all together." he told him.  
"Nice cabin..." he added for spite.  
André glared at Ryder for a minute, then turned and stomped up the stairs.  
Robbie watched him go, feeling sorry for the guy.  
Then, he walked over to the door.  
"She'll come out when she's ready," he told Ryder, and promptly closed the door in his face.  
Upstairs, Jade grabbed a pair of shorts and a red shirt with a tie in the back and ran into the bathroom. She quickly dry shaved her legs, rubbing some lotion on them quickly before jumping into the new shorts, and throwing on some mascara, eyeliner, and eye shadow and a little lip gloss.  
Then, she put on a white bra and her red shirt, smoothing it down her stomach.  
Deciding she would keep her hair in a pony tail, she brushed it out, and walked out of the bathroom, searching for her flip-flops.  
On the other side of the room, Andre was laying on his bed, going through breathing exercises  
Jade looked up for a minute, and then continued her search.  
"Andre, you alright?"  
He was silent for a minute, staring at the wall across from him.  
"Andre?"  
"Yeah.." Andre replied gruffly.  
"I'm fine."  
Jade snickered.  
"It doesn't sound like it. What's wrong?"  
Andre groaned.  
"Nothing." he snapped at her.  
Jade looked at him, hurt.  
"Alright. I'm sorry for asking," she said, and left abruptly after finding her shoes.  
She walked downstairs, seeing all the boys deep in conversations on the couches.  
They stopped when she walked down.  
Suddenly, Jade felt like the rabbit among the wolves. Out of place. Wrong. Out numbered.  
She waved to them hesitantly, grabbed her phone, and walked out the door.  
Ryder was waiting for her, leaning against the rail.  
"Hey," he said, and looked her down.  
"Why did you change?" he asked her. "You looked fine."  
Jade shrugged.  
"I wanted to." she replied.  
Ryder smiled.  
"Well, you still look great." he told her, offended her his arm, which she looped hers through.  
"I'll lead you to my cabin," he told her with a grin, and began walking with her.

* * *

**AN: I hate Ryder. :P **

**65 REVIEWS=NEW CHAPTER **

**DID YOU GUYS SEE JUSTIN BIEBER'S NEW VIDEO!? I LOVE HIM SO MUCHHHHH ! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! LOL.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey. So, I'm so tired right now. I just updated two of my other stories so if these is not what you waited this chapter to be, i'm sorry. Truly, Truly sorry. So enjoy. OH, did you guys watch O.D?! I hate Beck with a passion, but if that's what Jade needs to make her happy than, ok. He's cool. **

**Disclaimer: Is Jade the center of the universe? no, well then... Dan still owns Victorious, not me.**

* * *

It only took a couple minutes for Ryder to lead Jade to him cabin, which was in the distance, bouncing with lights  
He looked over and smiled at her, holding her arm closely through the loop in his.  
"I'm really surprised you came with me." he told her, his brown eyes surveying her without regard for normal rules, exploring her chest, and her waistline.  
Jade ignored it. It was dark, so it wasn't like he could see much.  
"Oh. Well, I was getting bored of games anyways," she told him.  
Ryder smiled wider. "I'm even more surprised your bodyguards and your boyfriend let you come."  
"My who?" Jade asked.  
"I just met those guys today," she informed Ryder.  
Of course, he knew that. It was just part of his game.  
"Oh," Ryder said innocently.  
"I figured that one kid liked you or something."  
Jade shook her head.  
"Nuh uh. I just met them." she replied, and stepped onto the porch.  
Ryder stepped forward and opened the swinging door for her, and the music immediately started thrumming through Jade's body with pleasure.  
"Can you dance?" Ryder asked her, letting his hands enjoy the luxury of her hips, resting and smoothing casually.  
Jade nodded. "Can you?" she replied rhetorically, lifted his hands off her waist, and led him into a mosh of people, who were close-knit with their own dancing partner.  
In a couple places, there was a throng of people all squashed together, grinding on each other, girls on girls, guys on girls, all together, sometimes jumping up and down, or dropping to the floor.  
Ryder smiled, thanking his lucky stars that he'd decided to wear his under-armour underwear that night that kept his every hair in place.  
Jade slid into a spot that was barely enough for her to stretch her arms out in and pulled Ryder to her slowly, inching her body around and around in a seductress-type way.  
Ryder slipped his hands around her waist, focusing on keeping them in the small of her back until she let him move downward.  
Slowly, the two danced, Jade snaking her hands around his neck and pulling him toward her occasionally, and letting her lips trace along the tender and tight skin along his neck.  
Then, his hands slid to her butt cheeks, and he pulled her into him, closer than she'd been to a guy in her whole life, and it shocked her.  
Jade's body became stiff like rigormortis had entered her body, slowly freezing her from the toes up.  
"What are you doing?" she asked him, stiff as a board.  
Ryder smiled at her.  
"Relax, baby. I'm just dancing with you," he told her.  
Jade looked around.  
All the other girls had hands on their butts.  
But they probably knew the guys.  
Jade started to push away from him, and he slid next to her ear, taking his hands off her tush and making fist in the small of her back.  
"I'm sorry, baby." he said.  
"I won't do it again." he added, and pushed her hips side-to-side to the rhythm of the music.  
Jade tried to relax, but wasn't feeling it. Adrenaline was pumping through her body, making her shake like she'd been almost frozen to death.  
"I...I need a..uhm..drink." she said to Ryder, who seemed genuinely caring.  
"Alright," he replied, stopping abruptly. "I'll show you." he told her, and led her to a table in the middle of the room separating all the dance-crazed people and the others who either didn't have a dancing partner, or who were taking a break, their faces covered in sweat, and trying to regulate their breathing.  
"Here," said Ryder, handing her a cup of ready-poured water.  
Jade rolled her finger around the rim dutifully, looked around the cup, and smelled it before she dared setting her lips on it.  
It tasted like tap water.  
Satisfied, Jade downed half the cup in one swallow, and lifted it from her lips.  
"Thanks," she said, feeling her body calm down.  
Ryder smiled.  
"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." he told her.  
"I just got carried away," he added.  
"And I'm sorry."  
Jade nodded.  
"It's fine. You just scared me, I mean...I barely know you." she told him.  
Ryder nodded.  
"I know."  
He looked down and played with the hem of his shirt.  
Jade thought about it for a moment, standing there with him, observing the people behind him.  
Girls were in huddles, whispering about them, pointing in their direction.  
He was just dancing, Jade...  
She told herself.  
It's not like he was trying to get into your pants. So...why don't you just relax, and dance, girl.  
You came here to relax, to get to know people, and to have fun. And you do all three here, at this party.  
Jade looked back at Ryder, who was obviously feeling awkward just standing there, waiting for his date, who wasn't comfortable with him.  
She put down her drink, which was now only filled with ice, and she wouldn't be needing it any longer.  
Then, she reached forward and grabbed Ryder's hand and laced her fingers with his.  
"Come on," she said to him, and pulled him back onto the dance floor.  
Ryder, who was confused led her pull him back onto the dance floor.  
Then, she pushed her hips into his and snaked her hands around his neck.  
Ryder looked at her out of the corner of his eye.  
Over her back,Tori was glaring at him.  
Tori was his ex, and she'd signed up to come to Camp Rave! to see if she could still get with him. She'd cheated on him multiple times before actually sleeping with his so-called best friend. He found out because one of Tori's friends thought he should know, and it was a big scene where Tori cried, and tried to get with him again, but he'd just had enough.  
So he left her. But of course, she tried every possible way to get back at him, including dating every guy in the school, sending him love notes, getting in trouble because she'd sneaked onto the school overcome and told the whole school that she would kill herself because he broke up with her.  
He still remembered a conversation he had in the boys locker room after gym one day after another death message.  
"Dude," said Gregg. "You gotta date her again."  
Ryder snorted. "Why?" he demanded.  
"Because...she's too pretty to kill herself."  
Ryder just laughed. "Exactly. She doesn't have the guts to take her life. She knows she's too pretty."  
Gregg looked unconvinced. "Then if she's so pretty, why don't you date her? Any guy would kill to have a hot girl chasing after them like she is doing to you."  
Ryder nodded. "I know. But she's promiscuous. And she's dumb as a door nail."  
Gregg shrugged. "I'd date her." he replied sullenly.  
Ryder nodded. "And you can have that dumb bimbo for a girlfriend. The only thing she wants is your junk."  
Gregg shrugged again. "That's fine with me." he said, putting on his shirt.  
Ryder gave Gregg a look. "Bros before hoes," he said. "Bros before hoes."  
Ryder decided to ignore Tori, and dance with Jade, trying to be as gentleman-like as he could, until Jade grabbed his hands, and pushed them around her body, and pressed her hips against his groin, causing his breathing to become uneven.  
I don't want her to get mad at me, thought his good conscience.  
Dude, she's doing it to you. Replied his darker side.  
Don't do it...  
Jade walked off the dance floor, Ryder following close behind, and sat down at a small table.  
"Wow," she said, regulating her breathing.  
"That was so much fun." she told Ryder with a sigh.  
Ryder smiled back at her. "It was, wasn't it?" he replied with a grin.  
Jade nodded. "Yeah. Thanks for...I don't know...uhmmm..helping me calm down and loosen up."  
Ryder nodded. "Anytime." he replied.  
His eyes then drifted to a figure above her head, and groaned.  
Jade saw his eyes alternate to someone above her, and groan, and she turned to see what he was looking at, expecting it to be around 6 in the morning or something.  
What she saw instead was a group of girls heading their way, led dominated by a stunning girl with long wavy brown locks, a denim miniskirt and a dangerously low cut top, paired with long pearl earrings, a small silver necklace and silver heels.  
Ryder could have died.  
The girl walked up to them, and stopped, her posture very offensive  
"Hey Ryder," she said sweetly.  
Jade immediately didn't trust her. Her voice was too sweet. Like...over-sweetened lemonade, you just have to pucker your lips and squint your eyes to.  
Ryder sat back in his chair, throwing a hand behind his head casually.  
"What?"  
The girl tilted her head to the side, and pursed her lips.  
"Aww, baby, I was just saying hi." she said sadly.  
Then, her eyes shifted to Jade, and immediately covered themselves with ice.  
Jade frowned at her.  
"So, I see you have a new...friend." she continued.  
Ryder rolled his eyes.  
"Tori, leave me alone," he groaned, and looked away.  
Jade looked at Ryder.  
He obviously would rather be anywhere than here,  
Jade looked back at the girl, who shot her a gaze.  
"What? You'd rather hang with your new friend that me, whom you have known for three years?" she demanded.  
Ryder looked back at her.  
"Victoria. We broke up. Leave me alone. Dang..."  
Jade looked back at Ryder, feeling helpless to say something. It wasn't her battle, but she didn't appreciate the way Tori was treating both her and Ryder.  
Tori threw some of her hair behind her head.  
"Ryder-baby," she cooed, making Jade cringe.  
"I know we broke up. But we still love each other. And that's okay. Besides, this girl cannot possibly do what I can do to you."  
Ryder glared at Tori.  
"This girl is Jade. And we never did anything,Tori. Or maybe you got me confused with Eric."  
Tori furrowed her eyebrows.  
"If you want to hang out with that, then be my guest." she spat.  
Jade's mouth dropped.  
I don't even know this girl...and she just called me a skank.  
Carissa looked down at Jade and glared at her.  
Jade just looked back calmly, her mouth back where it should be, untilTori inched her finger forward, innocently said "Oops," and flicked the corner of Jade's cup, making it fly all over the chair, and her shirt.  
Jade, feeling the cold drink hit her bare skin shrieked, and stood up immediately.  
"Carissa!" Ryder screamed, rushing to Jade, grabbing a pile of napkins from the holder on the table, and began to mop up the mess.  
Carissa brought a finger to her lips.  
"It was an accident." she replied with a silky-soft voice that made Jade want to vomit.  
"It was your choice, baby. Hang with this soggy...yeah. Or come with me."  
Then she left.  
Jade watched Tori leave, wishing she could just cut her pretty brown hair out.  
Ryder stood to her, grabbing her shoulders, and trying to mop up some of the excess soda off her legs and arms.  
"I am so sorry, Jade." he apologized.  
"I knew she would say stuff, but...that was just..."  
Jade glared at Tori, who was where she came from, and looking at her, laughing with her posse.  
"That was just rude." she said flatly.  
Jade walked around Ryder.  
"I'll be right back." she told him.  
"Jade?" Ryder called to her.  
Jade only smiled to him, and slipped into a crowd.  
Jade walked calmly around a group of girls who were chatting about some guy who was with a new girl on the dance floor. Then, she passed a group of smokers in the corner and wondered if Camp Rave! had a policy on smoking.  
Finally she made her way around to Tori's group, and tapped on her shoulder.  
"Geez, girl, what do I need to do to get rid of you?" Tori asked.  
"I mean..Ryder just wants you for your goods." she added, throwing a hand to her hip.  
Jade smiled. "I know. And...you're just rude." she said, grabbing a cup from the guy next to her, and promptly stepped up to Tori, adding, "Just thought I'd let you know, that drink was extremely cold." and then poured the drink down Tori's cleavage.  
Ryder just stared at Jade, who gathered her jacket, and cell phone from the table.  
"Take me home?" she asked, and Ryder nodded, and looped her arm through his, giving Tori one last satisfied smile and walked after his date. Jade was stopped by a girl who was hanging out with Tori's group. She had red hair and deep dimples.

"What?" Jade looked at the girl with annoyed eyes.

"Hi, I'm Cat." The girl cooled. Jade rolled her eyes and turned around ignoring the girl. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. Ryder opened the door for her and pushed a guy with a cigarette out of Jade's way

"That was...amazing!" Ryder told her.  
Jade looked at him.  
"How so?" she asked.  
"All I did was pour some Dr. Pepper down her shirt because she was such a jerk earlier." she added.  
Ryder nodded.  
"I know. And it was great."  
Jade smiled.  
Once they got to her dorm, she said, "Thanks. For everything. I mean...I enjoyed tonight. Even though that Tori girl ruined it a little a the end."  
Ryder took her hand, and brought it to his lips.  
"It was my pleasure." he told her, and kissed her hand.  
Jade grinned, leaned forward, and pecked his lips.  
"See you around," she said to him, and walked in the door without a good-bye.  
She turned and locked it quickly, thanking God that the date was over, and she silently promised herself she'd never go out with him again.  
Best to stay away from all the drama she possibly could.

* * *

**AN: IM SO TIRED! IF ANY MISTAKES TELL ME. QUESTION: WHATS YOUR FAVORITE VICTORIOUS MOMENT EVER? **

**ALSO, I only put Tori and Cat in here because people wanted to see them. Sorry if my opinion of them somehow came out in the story. kk. bye. 65 reviews - new chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: YOU ALL HATE MEEEE ): IM SO SORRRRRRY! I had the most stressful week! There is my play by play; Monday- MATT BENNETT TWEETED AND RETWEETED ME! (: YAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY! I WAS SOOO HAPPY! Tuesday- dance team tryouts rehearsal. Wednesday- dance team tryouts rehearsal. Thursday- TRYOUTS! Friday- I found out I made it! YAY ! (: HAPPY DAAY! Im so swore, Dx So there you guys go, (: Oh, and my fave victorious moment was when Jade and Beck were fighting and Cat came in the closet and passed out and Jade and Beck left her. Then the janitor comes in with a rope and Lane follows and goes, "Why, Luther, why?!" That was soooo funny I laughed for like yeaaaaarsssssssss ! lol, ok you guys have been waiting for this so here ya go; READ!**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing funny to put here... so I don't own nothing but the plot. **

* * *

**- Going back a few hours -**

Andre pushed up off his bed as he heard the door slam downstairs.  
Crawling over to the window at the head of his bed, he pushed up two or three of the individual blinds to see Jade, beautiful as ever, linked arm and arm with the Ryder kid.  
He watched the two walk away from him, and he sighed, feeling as though his heart was on a string attached to her, and as she walked, she pulled it out, piece by piece.  
He waited until Ryder had opened the door to the cabin, staying perfectly still, peeking out from between the blinds.  
Then, Ryder seemed to turn and look straight at him.  
He can't see me, it's too dark. He told himself.  
And then Ryder smiled a devil-worthy smile, and limply saluted him before walking inside.  
Andre sat back on his bed, fuming at the ego of this kid.  
Who was he, to walk up and steal his girl from his house.  
Well, technically, it wasn't his house, and she wasn't his girl.  
At all, actually.  
Andre sat back on his bed, recalling the conversation he'd had with the other boys earlier that day.  
"Hey," Beck said to him, peeking into the room.  
"Danny wants to talk with all of us."  
Andre put down his phone and walked downstairs after Beck.  
"Good," Danny said as Andre took a seat. "We're all here."  
"Now, I just wanted to bring something to your attention," he announced with practice.  
Robbie nodded.  
"Yeah, we know that." he replied.  
Danny rolled his eyes.  
"There's a girl in the house," he continued.  
Sinjin sighed.  
"Danny, is this all you brought us here for?" he asked impatiently.  
Danny continued still.  
"And...she's...very, uhmm..good-looking."  
Beck grunted, standing up.  
"Well, boys, it's been a lovely chat," he said.  
"I guess," he added.  
Danny stood in front of him.  
"Sit," he instructed.  
"I asked to talk to you guys, mainly for you," he added.  
Beck sat heatedly, crossing his arms with a grimace on his face.  
"What I'm getting at, guys, is that..she's going to be with us for...three months. And there's five of us. So...can we make a deal right now that we won't get connected with her, if you get what I mean." he announced.  
"You mean..like...like her and stuff?" Beck asked him.  
Danny rolled his eyes. "Yes," he replied gruffly.  
Andre shut his eyes.  
He was in trouble now.  
He'd felt something for Jade from the first moment that she'd walked in through the doors. And now, he was going to be asked to not like her.  
Andre lifted his head up and rubbed his head.  
Beck scoffed. "What?"  
Andre sighed. "But he's got a good idea," he replied.  
Beck shot him a look.  
"How so?" he demanded.  
Andre shrugged.  
"So just in case, there's not a fight about who liked her first, who she likes, the whole deal." he replied.  
Robbie nodded.  
"I agree." he said.  
"Me too," Sinjin inputted.  
"So, we're all cool with the hands-off thing, right?"Danny said aloud.  
"Shhh, here she comes," said Beck, looking at the stairs.  
Andre sighed.  
He was getting way too caught up with this girl.  
And to be honest, he didn't know why.  
Sure, she was hot. But she wasn't anything spectacular.  
He'd seen loads of girls with black hair and green eyes, her shape, her style.  
But she's different, his mind said.  
She has personality. And she's not a slut.  
She went out with that Ryder kid he told himself.  
That doesn't make her a slut. I didn't make a move, and someone else did, because she's hot.  
"I can't do this," he said aloud.  
"I can't. I made a deal."  
What are they going to do if you break it? Beat you up? They'll get kicked out.  
Andre sighed again.  
He would start tomorrow.  
Andre chuckled to himself. He was telling himself when he was going to start hitting on a girl.  
How outrageous.  
Eventually, the other guys came up the stairs, one by one, to go to bed.  
"Night bud," Danny said to him, the last to crawl up into his bunk.  
Andre didn't reply, pretending to be asleep.  
He was waiting for the door to open once more, to let Jade in.  
His stomach grew queasy at the thought of her.  
Hours passed, or so it seemed. the clock screamed 5:24 at him, and he was still up, unable to sleep, wondering what kind of crap Ryder was laying onto Jade.  
He could picture it now:  
Ryder touched Jade's delicate chin with two grimy fingers.  
"I love you, girl." he said, so drunk, he couldn't remember her name.  
Jade scoffed at him.  
"Please, I'm in love with someone else, jerk-head." and she would leave, and come lay in bed with him, just the two of them, alone, asleep, comfortable.  
His night day-dream was interrupted when there was a eery creak in the night, and a click-click of the door shutting and a more solid scrape-click of the lock being slid into place.  
Andre jumped out from his bunk, and carefully crept to the door, passing through the crack with ease, and padded down the stairs to his love.  
Jade carefully closed the door, and dead-locked it. She threw her shoes into a corner, and smiled to herself.  
She heard someone coming down the steps, and froze, until Andre emerged from the crevice where the stairs were.  
Jade gripped her chest.  
"Oh my goodness, Harris, you scared me," she said, feeling her heart try and beat through her chest.  
Andre smiled at her. "I'm sorry," he said.  
"I just...wanted to come down and make sure you were okay." he told her.  
Jade nodded. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked.  
Could he know about what happened between her and that Tori girl?  
Andre shrugged. "That Ryder-kid is a shady character." he told her.  
"What makes you say that?" She inquired.  
He shrugged again and added. "He just doesn't seem right."  
"Like he's got a lot of problems, and doesn't care who gets hurt."  
Jade gave him an observing look.  
"I mean... like he's got...an ex girlfriend somewhere that would like nothing better than to hurt you in anyway she can because she thinks that the kid has done something wrong by her."  
STALKER! her mind screamed at her.  
Jade nodded. "I'm not dating him, or getting with him, Andre." she told him frankly.  
"It was just a party, and he was just a date."  
Andre nodded. "I know...alright. I just wanted to see you upstairs." he said.  
"Why can't we talk here?" Jade asked, confused.  
He laughed. "No, as in...follow you upstairs and like...tuck you in...that sorta thing..." he replied.  
"Of course I wouldn't be tucking you in or anything," he added hesitantly.  
Jade smiled. "Oh," she replied, and tucked a lock of hair behind one ear, and headed up the stairs, with Andre following her.

* * *

**Author's Note: JANDRE moments i know ): I had writers block and I dont want to get to BADE so quick, next chapter more BADE promise!**

**80-85 reviews = new chapter !**

**email me to talk or request stuff; kaelachelle **


	9. Chapter 9

**Andre**  
I lied in bed for a while after Jade got out. I was going to go down and talk to her.  
Try to convince her that I was the right one.  
If she approached me, kissed me first, it wasn't my fault, right?  
I laid there until I felt it was a reasonable time to get up and go and talk to her.  
And guess who had the same idea as me?  
That stupid, foul, prep of a bastard, Jade.  
He got right up like he didn't know what was going, looked around, smiled, and got out of bed, and went downstairs.  
That stupid...fuck. That's what he was. A fuck.  
He took my idea.  
He was with my girl.  
How stupid I was for waiting so long.  
I should have gotten up and followed her first chance I had.  
But...she wouldn't be interested in such a stupid boy.  
Right?  
**Jade**  
So there we were, sitting on the couch like it was nothing to be cuddling there, reading _The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants._  
Nothing at all.  
Besides, he was arrogant. And I really didn't like anyone. Even Ryder.  
Even though I kissed him last night.  
Well, if you could count that as a kiss.  
It was more of a...daring peck.  
It's not like he wasn't asking for it in his head anyway.  
That boy was trying to get me to let him kiss me last night.  
So I'm playing the tease in the game.  
How many teases are you playing to how many guys?  
Just one.  
Jade is just...here.  
And Andre won't leave me alone.  
But...I don't really like Ryder.  
He's...dull.  
And...I shouldn't like Jade either.  
But he's so cute.  
Oh, what am I going to do?  
**Jade**  
She's lying on my chest.  
Well, sort of.  
But she's not complaining.  
And she's not talking about her night last night with that dirty rat.  
Maybe I should ask her about it.  
It would be...a show of care.  
She might like it.  
What, am I trying to get with her?  
_Yes._  
That's not the point.  
_No, it's not._  
So what's the point?  
I finished the page I was on, completely not comprehending anything I read.  
Who cared?  
Jade was laying on me, and her hand just moved from beside her hip to around my arm.  
And I like it. :)  
I had to make a move.  
I had to say something.  
I had to seem like I cared. Which I did. But I wanted her to know.  
I folded the corner of the page, and closed the book.  
Jade looked up at me expectantly.  
"So," I began after taking a deep breath.  
"How was your date last night?"  
I guess Jade had to think about it, because she rolled her eyes to the right side of her head, and hugged to my arm.  
I liked that. A lot.  
"Uhmm...it wasn't really a date," she started, and I laughed.  
"Yes it was, Jade. He walked over and asked you to accompany, or be his date to a party. It was a date."  
Jade rolled her eyes around in their sockets.  
"Well," she said, and sighed.  
"I guess it was fun, for the most part. I mean, it was a dance for the most part, and there were a lot of people there, and I didn't know any other them, including the guy I was with."  
I nodded, showing her I understood, and I leaned back into the couch, letting my hand rest easy on her uncovered hip.  
"Anyway," she continued, and I grinned.  
"Ryder, I guess, has a girlfriend that is...upset that they broke up and she walked up and started calling me names and telling him she was here if he needed her and stuff, calling me a skank and stuff."  
My eyebrows met in the middle.  
"She called _you_ a skank?" I asked her.  
Jade looked up at me.  
"Yeah. I don't know why either. I was just dancing."  
I nodded. "Ignore people like that." I advised her.  
Then, she giggled at me, and it threw me off guard.  
"What?"  
"I took care of her."  
"How so?" I asked her.  
"Well, she accidentally dumped a drink on me. So I walked up, explained to her that I didn't appreciate her attitude, and I accidentally dumped some Dr. Pepper down her shirt."  
I gaped at her.  
"You **_what_**?" I asked.  
Jade nodded. "I know, bad but...it aggravated me."  
I was amazed, actually.  
Tori was a...well...a jerk, but put it nicely.  
She took and took and took without caring.  
It wouldn't have surprised me if she slept with just about all the guys in the camp, and they kept coming back to camp for her, specifically.  
But no one had ever really stood up to Tori before.  
Silly to think of, but seriously, they never really did.  
Girls just...put up with her.  
I guess that was all about to change.  
Mostly because Tori never took any embarrassment easily.  
And because Jade didn't seem like the kind of girl to put up with someone else's crap.  
I was just about to congratulate her when Andre appeared at the base of the stairs, looking extremely ticked off.

* * *

**Author's Note: YAAY! I didn't wait to friday. (: Hope you love this. YUUP! Put in your review your favorite song. **

**100-125 = new reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

Andre stared at Beck for a moment, and then slipped into the room.  
"What are you guys doing?" he asked his voice going curiously up in pitch instead of down.  
He was enraged.  
He peeked over the book to see the cover, and Jade just stared at him.  
"We were reading, actually," she said, still leaning into Beck.  
"Problems?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.  
Andre shook his head. "No," he said, his voice cracking.  
Jade pursed her lips, and she could tell Andre wanted nothing more than to rip her away from Beck, and before she could see the middle of a fight, she excused herself and got up to go get dressed.  
She was met by the other three boys on their way down, not looking too particularly pleased.  
"Morning," she said to them, trying to lighten their mood.  
"Morning," Robbie returned. He was the only one who seemed halfway alert that she'd greeted them.  
Danny looked scary, he was frowning.  
Jade turned and jumped up the stairs, being extra quiet so she could hear anything that might be interesting that would happen.  
Danny stood, tall and wide, in front of Beck who was seated calmly on the couch, book in hand.  
Danny crossed his arms. "What are you doing, man?" he demanded, his voice low and deep.  
Beck shrugged. "Reading, I guess." he offered, and held up the book, the other hand reaching behind his head to scratch it.  
Danny rolled his eyes. "Man, you don't read." he accused.  
Beck pushed his head out as if to say, 'And...?'  
"Look. We had a talk. We're leaving Jade alone. No one..."  
"You guys talked about that, yeah," Beck interrupted.  
"But...I don't agree with what you guys are telling me. Why are you gonna be able to tell me what to do? You don't know me, and I don't know you." he stated.  
Danny groaned, and clutched his head with both hands, frustrated.  
"Man, you just don't get it, do you? If you go after her, you're going to start a cabin/camp war. Ryder already made a move, you've made a move, it's just time 'til Andre makes a move...I don't know how stupid you can get." he said.  
Beck laughed.  
"A camp war?" he asked, snorting. "That sounds like a parent trap scene." he told him.  
Danny gritted his teeth.  
"Fine, you do whatever. I'm done trying to reason with you guys. I'm not saving your rear when you get into a hole deeper than your shovel is long."  
Beck rubbed his head. "Quit talking in metaphors, you're giving me a headache." he complained.  
"It would give you a headache," Andre snapped, and Beck just ignored him.  
Danny walked out of the cabin, followed by Robbie and Sinjin, who seemed indifferent to the whole issue.  
Beck looked at Andre.  
"So...you're the one starting all this crap?" he asked curiously.  
Andre glared at Beck. "Just stay away from Jade, kay." he stated. It wasn't a request.  
Beck snorted. "Are you her keeper?" he snapped, and stood up, putting the book on a shelf on the wall.  
"No. But...just stay away from her." Andre repeated, trying to sound menacing.  
Beck snorted. "Yeah. I'll remember that," he shot at Andre, and left the room, walking out to the back porch to sit in one of the chairs to get away from Andre.  
"Yes!" Andre whispered, and took off up the stairs to his beloved.  
Jade was in the bathroom, brushing her hair.  
"Hey Jade," Andre breathed.  
Jade looked at him, and then back into the mirror.  
"Hello Andre," she replied.  
"So...what are you doing today?" he asked her, leaning against the bed post.  
Jade shrugged, putting the brush down, and pulling her hair back into a pony-tail. "I dunno," she replied. "I was thinking about swimming or something. Bumper cars...something." she suggested.  
"Oh, that's great." Andre replied.  
"Want me to go with you?" he offered.  
Jade shrugged. "That's fine." she replied. "I was going to ask Beck too," she added.  
Andre scowled. "Oh, really? He told me he was going to do mini-golf today." he lied.  
Jade looked out at him. "Really? Well, we can do that too, I guess." she shrugged, and turned off the light to the bathroom, walking out to her bed to put her cosmetics bag away.  
"OH...well, I thought you wanted to do the pool." Andre said, trying to seem confused.  
Jade shrugged again, getting annoyed. "I don't really care what I do." she said. "I wanted to hang out with Beck today, though."  
"_Oh my gosh!,_" Andre thought, rolling his eyes. Was he ever going to get some alone time?  
"Hmmm...Well...I guess that would be fine," he agreed.  
Jade smiled. "Glad you think so," she said.  
Andre nodded. "Me too." he groaned and followed Jade out of the room.  
**Jade**  
_Oh my gosh, why is he still following me!_ I screamed in my head.  
He just wouldn't leave me alone.  
I heard every word that they said down in the living room.  
There was some kind of...pact thing. And it was about me. To stay away from me.  
How rude.  
But I didn't want to stay away from Beck. I enjoyed his company. He gave off a very masculine aura and it made me feel comfortable.  
Andre's aura was just whiny and annoying lately.  
I went down the stairs as fast as I could, and looked for Beck.  
He wasn't on the couch where he was before.  
I would've left the cabin looking for him, but something came into and caught my attention out of my peripheral vision.  
It was his bobbing head, going back and forth with the rocking chair.  
He was on the back porch.  
Before Andre could try and force me out of the house, I went for the back door, and thrust it open.  
It slammed against the wood behind it, startling Beck, who jumped slightly in his chair.  
I giggled.  
He smiled. "Hey, about time," he told me without a trace of anger in his voice.  
I tilted my head. "Why?" I asked.  
Beck stood up. "I was beginning to lose my temper." he informed me.  
"Come with me," he added, took me by the wrist and led me back into the cabin.  
He stopped when he met up with Andre, who was following me, and pointed a finger at his chest.  
"Leave us alone," he threatened his brown eyes wide so Andre could evaluate just how serious Beck was.  
He seemed to get the message, because halfway up the stairs yet again, I heard the front door slam, shaking everything in the cabin, including the rafters.  
"Oh, my GOD that guy is such a nuisance!" he half-yelled, letting himself fall onto my bed. I stayed standing up.  
"What was all that talk about down their earlier?" I asked him, crossing my arms.  
Beck looked down his chest at me. "You heard all that?" he asked me rhetorically, and sat up with a sigh.  
"Danny designed this master plan that because you were the only girl in the cabin with five other boys, that we'd stay away from you, not try to 'get with you', and stuff. But neither Andre, nor I like that little master plan."  
"Why?" I asked him, curious as to how he would explain himself.  
"Well," Beck started, laying back down, pulling a pillow behind his head.  
"I shouldn't have to listen to some dude who thinks he can control everything, and Andre is going to go after you regardless. He's like...obsessed with you."  
I rolled his eyes. "Don't exaggerate." I reprimanded him.  
"I'm not!" Beck swore.  
"Last night, he stared out the window until you came back. And then like three seconds after you got in the door, he jumped out of bed to go and confront you."  
"And why were you awake?" I asked him suspiciously.  
Beck grinned. "Three reasons. First, Danny kept farting, and it was repulsive. Second, he kept mumbling under his breath and it was waking me up because I'm a light sleeper..."  
I gave him a look.  
"I am, I swear!" he said defensively.  
I motioned for him to go on.  
"And three, because I went to sleep anxious because Ryder is bad news, period, end-of-statement, and I kept waking up."  
I nodded, satisfied.  
"So, why don't you comply with the agreement?" I asked him.  
He gave me a dark, seductive look. "Are you kidding me?" he asked.  
I shook my head.  
Then, he sat up.  
"Well, for starters, you're really attractive. I'm not even going to lie."  
I felt blood rush to my cheeks unwillingly.  
"Second...I don't know. I just...don't want to stay away. You're a great person to be around. You make me feel okay. Like, it's alright to be Beck Oliver." he said.  
I smiled, and sat down with him.  
"It is alright to be Beck Oliver with me," I reassured him, and hugged him around the waist.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey, This is something real quick because I get all you guys reviews sent to my phone and I love you all so much. You guys are so nice. (: Sorry for the lack of updates. Hope you guys love this. I do. It was something real quick. As, thanks for commenting suggestions. I take them all to my mind. Most of you guys like Andrew, Jade's brother and want to see them more. Lots of you guys like Bade and NEED them , which will happen. And 1/4th of you guys like JANDRE which.. um.. ok? And 1/2 of you guys like cat and want her in here. So, ok... I have the first 20 chapters written already. So bare with me to write more ok? But thanks for sticking with me and I'm not the best, YOU GUYS ARE! Ok, bye! Review your favorite song guys! ( None of you did it last time) **

**200 reviews or something idekk. I don't even know how much I have right now. Sorry loves. LOL, just get me 20 on this chapter and deal. (:**

**send me nice reviews and you guys will love the next chapter because it will be long. haha. DONT FORGET YOUR FAVORITE SONGS TOO!**


	11. Chapter 11

Beck stared down at the top of Jade's head that was on his chest, her hands around his waist. Her smell permeated the air, and wafted up to him. It was like heroine to him, flowery with a tinge of girly fruitiness.  
Oh God, he thought as he hugged her back.  
He was getting in way too deep with this girl.  
Everything about her made his stomach drop.  
The way her lips curled around her teeth when she smiled, how her deep green eyes scanned the room, observing the guys as they talked.  
The way she did a little jig-like dance when she was excited.  
The way her skin rolled around her body.  
The way her long, stocky legs stood out against her short torso.  
The way her hair flowed around gently.  
The way she looked at him.  
It was like there was something more.  
Like she felt like he did, that they could get to know each other so much better.  
If only this roommates wouldn't intervene.  
Stupid plan.  
He leaned into the hug, and without thinking, he kissed her head, and rested his own on hers.  
It felt good to just be with a girl again. Not romantically, at least, not yet anyway. It felt good to hold another person, to whom he was attracted to. Someone who was almost significantly smaller than he, in almost every way.  
Jade stared at the wall behind Beck.  
It was almost an effort for her, because she had to stand up on the tips of the tips of her toes in order to let her chin touch his shoulder.  
Finally, she gave up after he pulled her closer, and let her head relax on his chest.  
She could hear his heart beat, and it was steady, strong, and gently increasing.  
She saw his face out of the very corner of her eye when she looked up, and saw that his beautiful brown eyes were closed, his cheek on her hair.  
Then, he sighed, moved his face, and kissed her head.  
Jade smiled to herself.  
The two must have stayed there for a good three minutes, until a group of girls walked by the front of the cabin in the street, laughing boisterously.  
Beck pulled her away from him, and stared her in the eyes. "Thank-you," he told her with a genuine smile.  
Jade's head naturally tilted to the side, and she flashed him a toothy grin. "Anytime." She quipped.  
Beck caught himself thinking of all the different ways he could kiss her. He could tilt her backwards and kiss her neck, or just take her head in his hands, and pull her to him.  
He could slowly lean forward and stare at her lips, letting her know what he wanted, and she could choose to respond in her own way.  
Or he could just lean forward and kiss her passionately.  
No...  
Beck stepped away from her and the temptation that was getting to him, and walked over to the door.  
"What are we doing today?" he asked her, staring out the window, trying to get rid of the thoughts that had invaded his mind.  
Jade shrugged. "I dunno. We could do anything," she replied.  
He smiled. "Well, I know that. But…what do you want to do?"  
Jade's lips scrunched up on the side of her mouth. "We could….knit?" she replied sarcastically, making Beck chuckle.  
"I bet Robbie is there right now, and he's a little bit mad at me. So…what's your next choice?"  
Jade sighed, and blew air out of her mouth. "Uhmm…what is there to do?"  
Beck walked back to her. "Well, there are bumper cars, knitting," he told her, giggling. "There's…the gym, where they have like…checkers and soccer and football and volleyball, and next to that is the inside pool, and they have the diving board there and polo. At the outside pool, they just chill. Uhmm...there are art classes, and..."  
"What about swimming?" Jade asked, feeling the color in her cheeks tone and change to a rusty rose. She let her eyes drift down his chest and back up to his eyes quickly.  
Beck shrugged. "Alright," he replied with a shrug. "You want to get dressed first?" he asked.  
Jade nodded. "Sure," she replied, and smiled at him before running up the stairs to grab her swimsuit and lock herself in the bathroom.  
Quickly shedding her clothes, she slipped into her orange bikini, and tugged her shorts back on.  
She gave herself a quick look over in the mirror. Any make-up she would put on would smear and rub all over her face once she got into the water, so that was a no-go. She couldn't do anything with her hair, because it would, too, would be ruined by the chlorine water.  
She sighed, and put her hands on the counter, staring at her reflection.  
Right about now, she was wishing she would've gone for the checkers idea.  
With another sigh, she stood up, and walked out of the bathroom, and shrieked.  
Beck jumped from one foot to the other, and fell onto the bed, hitting his hands on a top bunk, which he was using to put a shirt over his head.  
"Ouch!" he moaned, retracting his hands immediately, and putting his fingers in his mouth.  
He had frightened Jade. He wasn't supposed to be in the room, and there he was in his swim trunks and bare skin. His head was covered by the shirt which he had been in the process of putting on when she let out the shriek, and it in turn scared him, making him lose his balance.  
Jade groaned, and put a finger in her mouth, rushing forward to Beck.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry," she told him  
He looked at her, the shirt halfway down his arms, all ten fingers stuffed in his mouth. "Isth oquaay," he mumbled at her, trying not to smile.  
Jade pouted, sticking her lower lip out, not knowing what to say.  
Beck gave his fingers one last suck, and took them out of his mouth.  
"It's fine," he told her, and smiled, standing up.  
The white t-shirt slid down to his wrists, and Jade caught a glance of his rippled tan skin on his stomach, and it reminded her that she, too, was shirtless.  
She rushed to her suitcase, ripped open a new pack of white undershirts, and threw one over her bare stomach.  
She knew she would be shirtless and bottomless in front of him later. He'd be able to see her in only a bathing suit. But she had no idea why it bothered her now.  
Beck smiled at her. "Sorry I scared you," he told her. His shirt was on now.  
Jade laughed. "I'm sorry too," she replied.  
"You ready?" he added.  
Jade grabbed her phone off it's charger, and nodded. "Yeah."  
They took Jade's car down to the pool, deciding that they didn't want to walk the two miles, half up-hill to the pool.  
"Nice car," Beck told her when he got in.  
Jade smiled. "Thanks," she said.  
"What?" he asked, confused.  
Jade pulled out of the drive-way, and headed down the gravel road.  
"The speed limit is ten miles per hour. Nothing is going to happen." She said, and pushed the car to go eleven.  
"Oh, oh, look at that. It's eleven. We're gonna die," Beck pointed at her speed-o-meter dramatically.  
Jade snorted. "Sorry," she replied sarcastically, and slowed down until she was under ten.  
"So, the outside pool, or the inside?" asked Beck.  
Jade shrugged. "I don't know, eeny-meeny-miney-moe it." She told him.  
She turned a corner. "But do it fast," she added, gesturing to the sign that led them in different directions.  
"Outside," He replied quickly, and Jade veered left.  
Jade passed a group of girls, boldly walking around in nothing but their bathing suits, and she felt the pounds on her hips that she'd been gaining after she'd stopped running about two weeks ago and the heat in her cheeks rose again.  
Why on earth did I agree to get into this stupid thing? She screamed at herself, gripping the steering wheel nervously.  
When they got to the pool, Jade cut off her AC first, and then shut off the engine, sitting back in the seat for a minute.  
Beck waited patiently for her. "You okay?" he asked her.  
Jade nodded. "Just…some insecurities." She replied wishing she didn't say that out loud.  
Beck scoffed. "About what?" he demanded.  
Jade looked around. "Uhmm...nothing. It's nothing." She replied, and opened her door, getting out promptly.  
He followed suit, and opened the back door to get his towel and shorts. "You know you look great, right?" he asked her.  
Jade faked a smile, knowing he was catching onto her disagreement. "Thanks," she replied indifferently.  
"You don't believe me?" he asked her.  
Jade grimaced, her mouth becoming a straight line. She shook her head. "No," she replied flatly.  
Beck leaned across the backseat, and pulled her by the shoulder strap. "Believe me. You look great." He told her, his face only centimeters it seemed away from her face.  
Jade stared into his hazel eyes.  
She couldn't disagree with him now, he seemed genuinely serious.  
Jade shrugged, grabbed her bag with sunscreen in it, along with her towel and flip-flops, and closed the door, clicking the lock car beeped twice for walked into the pool area together, and Jade's stomach dropped the second she saw them.  
A group of beautiful girls, whose make-up didn't smear when it got wet, their hair was down and dry, impossibly dry to be in a pool, and they were all wearing bikinis, all beautifully tanned, and all popularly skinny.  
She sighed, and followed Beck to a table for the two of them.  
Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Tori, the girl from the party the night before, and she groaned.  
Beck looked behind him at her with a confused look.  
Jade shook her head, and set her stuff on the table.  
"You…don't want to be here, do you?" Beck asked her, shoving his hands in his trunk pockets.  
Jade looked up at him.  
Should she tell him the truth? Should she tell him that she felt completely out of place with him and completely unsure about herself, like she'd never been about herself in her life? Should she tell him that she didn't think she was good enough for him?  
Jade shook her head. "I'm fine." She replied. "I just saw a girl that doesn't particularly like me, and I was hoping she wasn't going to recognize me, but after last night, I would expect her to," she replied blandly, taking out her sunscreen.  
Beck looked around casually, and caught her meaning.  
"You want to leave?" he asked her.  
Jade shook her head. "No, it's really not a big deal. She'd be stupid to mess with me here," She replied, wishing that what would really come out of her mouth was, 'let's go paint or something?'  
But of course, she was too wimp to let this kid who she'd only known for a day or so down.  
She had SUCKER writing straight across her forehead.  
Jade put her stuff on a table, and hid her phone in her bag, and looked at Beck, who sat down.  
"You don't want to go swimming?" she asked him blandly.  
He frowned at Jade. "No, because something's wrong with you." He replied.  
Jade was shocked by his statement.  
"What do you mean?" she asked, sitting in a chair beside him, trying to stall as long as she could so she could keep her shirt on.  
He gave her a long, interrogating look. "You're kidding, right?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow.  
Jade replied with her own silence, and a cross look his way.  
Beck shrugged. "About five minutes ago, you were all ready to go swimming, and you chose. Now, it's like you're repulsed to go with me." He told her openly.  
It's not you, it's me.  
"So, I'm just trying to understand what's going on." He told her.  
There's a bunch of insanely beautiful girls here, and you're worried about me being upset.  
Jade sighed. "Nothing. It's nothing. I was just…preoccupied. I'm sorry," she told him, giving up.  
He gave her a wary look, and leaned back into his chair defiantly.  
Jade's lips went to the side of her mouth, and in rebellion, she stood up, unbuttoned her shorts, and they fell down to her ankles.  
She hid a smirk as she watched Beck's eyes, head, and body follow them.  
She crossed her arms, grabbed the hem of her t-shirt, and lifted it up off of her head.  
She could almost feel his hot gaze on her skin, and she shivered in spite.  
Beck stood up, his eyes lingering as long as possible on her mid-section until he was standing erect, and he returned his gaze to her eyes.  
"That's more like it," he grinned, and grabbed her hand, leading her out to the pool.  
Jade led herself be led away, wishing she'd brought a one-piece. Much more comforting.  
Beck stopped at an area that was relatively abandoned in the deep-end.  
"Can you swim?" he asked her, staring down into the water.  
Jade peered cautiously over the edge. "Yes," she replied. "Why?"  
"Just because," he said, and leaped off the edge, Jade's hand grasped firmly in his, and she fell in after him, letting out a shriek.  
Water rushed around her body, immediately soaking her body with warm chlorine, and she opened her eyes underwater, and saw Beck just below her, kicking for the surface.  
Jade followed him, her body streamlined.  
When she broke the surface, he was laughing at her, pushing water-soaked hair out of his multi-colored eyes.  
Jade leaned her head back in the water to make her hair go out of her face, and she brought it back up, treading water the entire time.  
"You are a good swimmer, aren't you?" He said to her rhetorically.  
Jade shook her head to the side twice, trying to get water out of her ear. "A good thing too, otherwise, you'd have to save me."  
Beck grinned. "So…" he said, pushing himself up in the water using only his legs. "I'm pretty sure by now that you don't have a boyfriend."  
Jade grinned. "That, as well, is a good thing that I don't." she said to him, swimming around him slowly.  
"Why is that?" he asked her.  
Jade laughed. "Because I like you, silly." She told him, took a deep breath, and dove underwater.  
After a little while, Jade got used to the idea of being in a bathing suit, and eventually forgot about her insecurity worries and enjoyed being herself around Beck.  
They started a splashing fit, which caused people around them to start one, and pretty soon, lifeguards were blowing their whistles to stop massive splashing that was getting the pavement eight feet away from the pool wet.  
Jade pulled herself out of the pool, followed by Beck, and walked towards her table, dripping the entire way.  
She grabbed her towel, and wiped off her face, grabbing Beck's and throwing it to him as he walked up, who in turn wiped his own face, and then scrubbed his hair.  
"That was fun," he told her with a smile, and threw the towel over his shoulders.  
Jade smiled at him. "It was," she replied, and sat down to wipe off her legs.  
"You wanna go sit in the chairs over there?" he asked her, pointing to an area with lounge chairs that went all the way back.  
Jade nodded. "Yeah, sure. Let me put on sunscreen first," she said, and bent over to wipe the excess water off her legs.  
"Why?" Beck asked, noticing her lightly tanned skin.  
"So I don't get sunburned…" Jade replied as though it was the easiest question in the world.  
Beck sat down, confused. "Do you burn?" he asked.  
Jade touched the skin on her arm. "This isn't my normal skin color." She told him, and pulled aside the strap to her bikini, and a very white patch shone out.  
"Wow," he mumbled.  
Jade smiled. "I go outside a lot. You know, soccer and track and stuff." She said.  
"You kinda have to get sunburned sometime, and overtime, I just got dark. It's a lot easier to do this than get a burned tan. It just takes longer," she told him expertly, wiping off any more water she could find, and fanned herself with a laminated sheet of pool rules that was at each table.  
Once she was satisfied, she opened the cap, and squirted a large amount of SPF 50 into her palm, and evenly distributed some to each ligament of her body, and coated her belly and neck.  
After she rubbed it all in, she looked up at Beck helplessly.  
"Get my back?" she asked him, and offered him the bottle.  
He scooted closer, and squirted some into his hand, rubbed them together, and pressed them to her back, making two large, white hand prints on her back, and he laughed a little when Jade shivered.  
Come on, dude, and get serious.  
He smoothly applied the white SPF, making sure he got her shoulders, and under the straps to her bathing suit and under her arms.  
Finally, and unfortunately, when there was nothing more to spread, he tapped her lightly, and stood up.  
"Come with me, my darling, and we'll skip to my lou?" he asked.  
Jade laughed. "You're so corny," she replied, and stood up, grabbing her shades, and tucked the bottle of sunscreen away inside her bag.  
"So." He said after getting comfortable on his chair.  
"So." Jade replied, her sunglasses on her nose.  
"So…you said you liked me." He told her cautiously.  
Jade smiled. "I did, didn't I?' she asked.  
She's such a tease, Beck thought.  
"Yes."  
"Hmmmm."  
"So…what did you mean by that?"  
Jade sniffed. "That…you're really nice, and I like your company, and I like you…" Jade told him.  
"Ah, okay," Beck replied, hiding his disappointment.

* * *

**Author's Note: HAI GUISE! I hope you all love this. Thanks for the continued support. I love you all! (expect the people that like 1D?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YALL?... lol JK JK JK) Elizabeth Gillies is perfect & so are y'all. Im not going to update everyday guys so don't send bad messages! ): kk? k. PEACE! 210-220 reviews = long update. **


	12. Chapter 12

**SPECIAL UPDATE IN MY PROFILE BIO. PLEASE READ AND COPY ANDPASTE THE URL INTO YOUR OWN BROWSER. THANKYOU.**


End file.
